


We need more dumbass x dumbass fics (Benmick One-Shots)

by lyfthemuffinmoth



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, benmick, i'll probs add more tags later, we need more of them so this exists now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyfthemuffinmoth/pseuds/lyfthemuffinmoth
Summary: we just need more of this ship please
Relationships: Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	We need more dumbass x dumbass fics (Benmick One-Shots)

Ben turned the steering wheel of his car. “You know, this was your idea, Mick. Wouldn’t it make sense for you to drive?” he teased with a small grin on his face. Mick chuckled. “You know that I can’t drive, Ben.” he said. Ben smiled. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Left here?” “Yup.”

Benzaiten drove into the drive-in movie theatre. “What stream did you say they were playing again?” he asked, parking his car. “Ehm- Not sure, really.” Mick said with a sigh. He hadn’t really planned to pay attention to the stream anyways. He just wanted to have a nice time with Ben. 

They’d known each other since they were little kids and Mick had always had a crush that had only grown bigger over the years. It had taken him a lot of time to gather the courage, but Mick planned to tell his friend about his feelings today. If he didn’t chicken out, of course. 

“Of course you’re not.” Ben said, teasing. He laughed while saying so. And man, that laugh. It was so joyous and happy and Mick felt like he could drown in it. Every time Ben let him hear it, he felt special. Like he was chosen for something great. 

Mick crossed his arms. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he said softly, leaning back in the passenger seat of Ben’s car. Ben chuckled. “You’re getting predictable, Mercury.” he teased before getting out of the car. “You wanna join me in back? I can take down the hood so the view will be the same.” Mick smiled. “Yeah, sure! I’ll be right there, Ben.” he said. After a while of struggling he got out of the car. He closed the door behind him and then sat down in the back, next to a snickering Ben.

“You need me to open the door for you next time?” Ben said with a grin on his face. Mick gave him a playful shove. “Oh shut up.” he said. He looked back at Ben. The dancer was wearing a white tank top and a pair of shorts with some flannel tied around his waist. His eyes were focussed on the little car remote he had in his hand as he tried to get the hood of the car to lower itself. 

Mick chuckled slightly. He reached for the remote, but Ben pulled his hand back and Mick only grabbed air. He lost his balance and fell over, his chest landing on Ben’s lap. They both laughed. “You good?” Ben asked Mick as the other sat back up. “Yeah, yeah I’m alright.” Mick said, smiling back at Ben. 

The dancer then let out a small startled yelp as the intro music of the movie started up. “Jesus-” he muttered as Mick laughed. “You good?” he asked, imitating Ben’s voice from before. Ben gave Mick a shove. “That is _not_ what I sound like.” he said, a smile on his face. “Yeah right.” Mick teased. Ben stuck out his tongue at Mick and then turned his attention to the big projector movie screen. Mick did the same.

They were about half an hour into the movie when Mick was debating on making his move. He’d seen it in a lot of streams and it was pretty cliché, but who cares if it worked, right? He took a deep breath. _Fuck it. Who cares anyways._ He let out a soft yawn and stretched out his arms up. Once he let them back down, his arm was around Ben’s shoulder. Good job, Mercury. Super smooth.

Mick had to admit that he probably should’ve looked into what movie they were about to watch. He didn’t mind the result of his carelessness, but he still felt guilty as he felt Ben against his side, Mick’s arm still around the other. He should’ve checked the genre and although he hadn’t expected anyone to show a horror movie on a screen this big, but it was Hyperion, so maybe he should’ve expected it. Ben did not seem to enjoy the movie whatsoever, and had gotten closer against Mick to avoid seeing the blood on the screen.

“You wanna leave, Ben?” Mick asked softly. He didn’t want the evening to end, but he didn’t want Ben to feel uncomfortable the whole time. Mick felt Ben say something into his sleeve. He chuckled. “What was that?”

“No, it’s fine.” Ben said, looking up at Mick. “Don’t wanna spoil the evening, besides, I think it’s almost over.” Mick absentmindedly drew circles on Ben’s shoulder as they talked. Mick tried to talk to Ben a bunch to distract him from the screen. It seemed to work, and as the end credits started rolling, Ben couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

Mick had been so focused on distracting Ben, that he hadn’t even realised Ben had laid his head against Mick’s chest. He flushed once he realised. He looked around him to see what other people were doing. Kissing mostly. Great. He sighed. Maybe he should just give up. Try again another time. Ben was clearly still shaken up by the movie, so maybe he should just let it be. But looking at Ben, so close against his chest, Mick didn’t want to hide it anymore, not really.

“Eh- Ben?” Mick said awkwardly. The dancer looked up at him. “Yeah?” he asked softly. Mick stopped drawing the circles on Ben’s arm. He flushed red. “Can I… Can I kiss you?” he asked. That was it. No going back now.

Ben sat up on the carseat so they were about the same height and leaned his forehead against Mick’s. “I’d love that.” he spoke and Mick could feel the air Ben breathed out with that sentence on his face. He cupped Ben’s face with his hand and pulled him closer, connecting their lips. Ben put his arms around Mick’s neck and Mick put his arms around Ben’s waist and pulled the dancer closer. Eventually, they broke the kiss, both smiling like idiots.

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Ben chuckled. Mick put his arm back around him, pulling him close to his chest. “Pffft, same here, Ben.” he said. They both looked back to the movie screen, which was still playing credits. Ben turned his head back to Mick. “You wanna pick it back up?” he said, a grin on his face. Mick flushed softly.

He brushed a curl out of Ben’s face and then leaned back in, kissing him again. The kisses were strong this time and soon enough, the two fell over in the car and landed in the small space that was meant for resting your feet in, Mick laying on top of Ben. They laughed as Mick got to his feet and then helped Ben up as well. 

Eventually, their laughter faded and Ben let out a small yawn. Mick chuckled. “You tired?” he asked softly. Ben shrugged and layed down in the car, resting his head on Mick’s chest. 

Eventually he noticed Ben’s breathing starting to go rhythmical. He was asleep. Mick yawned as well, for real this time. He realised without Ben to drive them, they’d be stuck there for a while. Not that Mick was gonna move. He didn’t want to wake Ben up. So he just leaned close towards Ben and kissed him on his forehead. “Goodnight.” he whispered. He then closed his eyes and leaned back his head against the small headrest on the carseat, falling asleep with Ben by his side.


End file.
